Victims of Comfort
by Selke
Summary: A look back on when Severus turned to the dark side. Ch.8 is up. 5/20
1. Every Mourning

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm obviously not J. K. Rowling, because if I were, this story would be so much better. So, yeah, I don't own it. She does. All I own is the character of Sage. Happy?

A/N: I had posted this before, but I removed it because I wasn't very happy with it, and seeing as how I'm an insane person, I felt the need to tweak it a bit.And the title of the story is borrowed from a song by Keb' Mo'.All bow to Keb' Mo'. 

Severus Snape stared longingly out the large window high up on the Astronomy tower, his inky black eyes searching the horizon. He pulled his arms inside of his black cloak, cursing the cold.

"I thought I'd find you up here." A feminine voice called from behind him. Severus flinched minutely, absent-mindedly pulling his arms in tighter. He debated on turning around, but decided to stare up at the stars instead, idly finding his favorite constellation. It was one of the few constants of his ever-changing life. "Are you alright, Severus? You're missing the Yule Feast."

"I'm fine, Sage. Leave me be, please." Severus returned, his voice icy. He felt more than heard the woman approaching him, knowing full well that his attitude rarely worked on this particular female.

"No, you're not fine. It's obvious, Severus. You never come here except for class. And when you're agitated, depressed, fill in the blank…" Sage said, wrapping her arms around Severus, resting her head on the back of his shoulder, her face nuzzling his lengthy black hair. She smiled inwardly at the familiar scent of his shampoo. "What happened?"

Severus stood there stiffly, silent save for ragged breaths. After several moments, he sighed and spoke, his voice abnormally quiet and composed.

"Dumbledore summoned me to his office this afternoon, before Transfiguration. M-my parents… They were killed last night. Killed by the Ministries' Aurors." Severus finally turned towards Sage; his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "There…there was a raid at our manor. They were visiting with friends, the Malfoy's, having a tea. The Aurors stormed in, hexing everything in sight. My father was killed trying to defend my mother…my mother died of grief.

"They were the only two fatalities. They were killed because they were believed to be Death Eaters, simply because of our family's friendship with the Malfoy's and the LeStranges. They were friends with the followers of Voldemort, and they were killed for it."

Sage took him in her arms, letting his tears fall, holding him silently. She said nothing, simply letting him grieve in peace.

"Gods… Mum… Dad…" Severus mumbled between raspy breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. Is…is there anything I can do?"

Severus shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath.

"Please… just hold me."

Okay, yes, he's out of character a bit.But I figure he didn't always start out as being cold.Something had to drive him to it.Or maybe I'm just saying this so I don't get flamed…Review if you want the next chapter.:)


	2. Ugly Like Me

Disclaimer: Again, don't own them. Well, I own Sage, but she's a bit of a pushy brat at times, so I don't like to admit it. 

"Severus." A smooth voice asked, a white haired man sitting down next to him gracefully in the Slytherin common room.

"Lucius." Snape replied, his voice monotone. It was two days after his parents' funeral, and not even his beloved Sage Cartonis could pull him out of his depression. "I'm not helping you with the Potions finals."

"Dear boy, that's not what I wanted to say." Lucius replied, his tone falsely calm. Severus knew better. He had angered Malfoy, and would certainly owe him his pound of flesh later. "I simply wanted to ask you if you've given any more thought to my Lord's offer. Considering recent…developments…he wanted me to speak to you. You could be an asset to our cause, Severus."

"Leave me be, Malfoy. I'm busy." Severus said, never looking up from the book in his hands.

"Certainly you want revenge, Severus. Revenge against the Aurors who killed your parents. Don't let the deaths of Dimitri and Meela Snape be _in vain, Severus_."

"Malfoy, you will **not** use the deaths of my parents as leverage to your **cause**." Snape spat, his face twisted in a mask of pure rage. He stood up, dragging Lucius out of his chair and shoving him against the cold granite wall.

"Calm yourself, Severus." Lucius commanded, his voice no longer calm, but taking its usual cold manner. "Think, boy. Voldemort has many followers, followers in high places. Do you really fancy living in an orphanage over the summer? You're only sixth year. You've nowhere to go, no one to turn to."

Severus released Lucius before falling back into his seat, running his hand through his blue-black hair. Before he could say anything, the door to the common room swung open, Sage walking in, her long blonde hair swaying behind her. An errant thought hit Severus, regarding Sage and her strong resemblance to the Veela. Her light blue eyes searched the room quickly, spotting her lover and heading his way within seconds. She shot Lucius an icy look before sitting down on Severus' lap, a warm smile on her face.

"Think about it, Severus." Lucius stated simply, turning on his heel and walking up the steps to his dorm room.

"What was that about, dear heart?" Sage asked, kissing Severus lightly on the forehead. She saw the anguish in his eyes and snuggled in closer to him, wrapping his robes around her small form.

"N-nothing."

"Sev?" Sage asked him, her light eyes boring into his beetle black ones.

"Nothing!" Severus bellowed, standing up gracefully, setting Sage down on the chair in his place before storming out of the common room.

"Severus…" Sage whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Severus sat silently up in the Astronomy tower, his thoughts filled not only with images of his parents, as they had been, but with images of power, of revenge. His mind swirled around images of the Aurors responsible for the deaths of the elder Snape's being flayed alive, being stretched on racks, being tortured with two of the unforgivable curses before finally casting the third.

He shivered slightly, sitting down on the window ledge, pulling his long, thin legs against his chest. He knew that what Lucius had said was true: he would be sent to an orphanage, and the murderers of his parents were walking free. He didn't fancy turning towards the most powerful dark wizard of all time for revenge, knowing that in return for whatever damage he could inflict on others, the law of Karma would bring it back to him, three fold.

He was raised to believe in Karma, that all harm caused to someone intentionally would be returned, a reflection on the pain that the 'victim' suffered. His father often thought this was rubbish, but his mother was a firm believer.

Severus had always been very close to Meela Snape. Whilst Dimitri Snape was often away on business, Meela was always there. She'd taught Severus to read, she'd taught him basic charms. Severus had loved his mother dearly.

And now she was gone. Simply because his father was a firm believer in pureblood families not interacting socially with those of mixed heritage; he had always said it was 'bad for business.' He would never publicly begrudge those of mixed blood; he simply lived according to his fathers' ways, and his fathers' father before that. Dimitri Snape was a pure blood, and proud of that fact.

When Severus came of schooling age, his parents saw him off happily, proud that their son had been accepted not only to Hogwarts, but also Beaxbatons and Durmstrag. He'd actually listened to his parents argue fiercely one night over which school to send him to. His mother was set on Severus going to Hogwarts, like she had, while his father wanted him to attend Durmstrag.

"He has to learn these things, Meela! He can learn the dark arts much more efficiently at Durmstrag than at Hogwarts!" His father bellowed.

"He already knows more than most seventh years, Dimitri. Not just in the dark arts, but in potions, transfigurations… We've taught our boy well…" Meela said, her voice oddly calm. "And I am _not _sending my only son to Scandinavia, when we have an even better school here in England. I am not sending Severus to the middle of nowhere."

"He's got to be on his own sometime!"

"He's not even eleven years old, Dimitri. He is not an adult, and he does not deserve to have his childhood ripped away because you want him grow up sooner than any child should have to!"

Obviously, his mother had won the argument, and the only child of Dimitri and Meela Snape was sent to Hogwarts. Dimitri hadn't been very happy with the decision, acting surly and sulking for days afterwards.

Severus smiled slightly at the memory of his father. He'd gotten most of his physical features from his mothers side: his high cheekbones, his eyes the color of pitch, with hair to match, his long, thin fingers. 'Perfect for piano,' his mother had always said. (And so he was forced to take lessons.) Many of his psychological traits could be traced back to his father: his fierce temper, his problems with authority. He had all of his fathers' detrimental psychological traits, but to even it out he held onto his mother's placid attitude.

His mother was always quite quiet, preferring to sit at home in front of a roaring fire with a good book (generally of the Muggle variety. She's always been a fan of the tomes of a man called Lewis Carroll; she had enjoyed his stories as a child, growing up in Eastern Europe.) and a glass of wine as opposed to going to the extravagant balls often associated with their social class. Severus had stayed up late with his mother, reading in the library, countless times, avoiding Dimitri's vodka soaked parties.

And now Severus would never sit under a blanket with his mother, reading their own respective novellas. He'd never argue with his father again. Never again would he be able to sit down to a quiet family dinner at Snape Manor, sipping calmly at wine his mother would slip him on holidays.

"_Lumos._" Severus whispered, pulling out his wand. It had gotten dark while he had been sitting up in the tower, reminiscing, not that he cared much. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and cursed.

He stood up quickly, dusting off his robes unconsciously as he ambled irately towards the door of the tower. Severus finally stopped once he reached the Great Hall, standing outside of the colossal doors leading in. He snuck a glance into the massive room.

He saw Lucius sitting with Crabb and Goyle in their usual spots; Lucius looked pre-occupied while his lackeys shoveled foods into their insatiable gullets. He looked beyond the trio to Sage, sitting with several friends. Severus tried to hide the slight pang of guilt that passed through his body at the sight of her. He turned on his heal and stormed back down to the dungeons, to the Slytherin common room, his head swarming.

He tried to ignore the nagging voice in his head, telling him that Lucius was right. He tried to concentrate on the other voice, telling him to grieve in peace. An image ran though his head of a tiny Lucius and a tiny Sage on each shoulder, tugging at his ears and pulling his hair.

"Merlin, this is insane." Severus mumbled, collapsing onto his knees before the fire. He ran his hand through his hair, thankful that everyone else was at the Great Hall eating supper.

Suddenly, another vision ran through his head, of his mother crying in their sitting room, draped across his father's corpse; Aurors swarming around the two, their wands out and ready to strike. Severus shook his head, trying to rid it of the sight, wondering where on Earth it had come from. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his already exhausted nerves, and pulled his long legs up against his chest, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Snape."

"Malfoy." Snape garbled, not even bothering to turn around. "_What _do you want _now_?"

"Professor Wilkins asked me to come and find you; you're missing supper." Lucius sauntered over to where Severus sat, falling into a chair nearby. Snape shot him a sneer and turned back to the fire. "Not hungry? Oh, well. I guess this gives us a chance to talk, then, doesn't it? The rest of the house won't be back for another thirty minutes at least…

"Have you given anymore thought to my Lord's proposal, Severus?"

Severus sat silently for a moment, the image of the tiny Lucius and Sage on his shoulders playing through his head. A small smile almost played at his lips before another replaced the vision. The sight of his parents in the sitting room, Aurors all around; Dimitri Snape bellowing hexes at the Aurors who dared to attempt to hurt his Meela. The sight of the Killing Curse being cast on his father, of his mother falling on top of his body in hysterics.

Severus swallowed a small sigh before speaking.

"When do I meet him?"

A/N: I'd like to send out a thanks to Lost in the Forest, whose review of my other HP story, "I Know", inspired this whole thing…


	3. It's A Cross I Need to Bare

Disclaimer:  See Ch.1

Ch. 3 – Morning Has Broken

Severus sat silently in his dorm room, the heavy green velvet curtains drawn shut tightly around his four-poster bed.  He sat, his legs pulled tightly against his chest, his arms resting on his knees, his head resting on his arms.  His young mind was spinning with all that had occurred in the recent past.

His parents, Meela and Dimitri Snape, had been killed by Aurors, leaving him an orphan.  His temper had grown short with his girlfriend, while he became closer to someone he still had troubles fully trusting, Lucius Malfoy.  

The teenager hissed as the fresh branding on his left forearm stung, a fresh wave of pain coursing through his lithe body.  His mind blanked, thinking about his first meeting with the one called Voldemort.  

The encounter had been painful to say the least.  Voldemort had seemed like an odd choice to play the role of 'dark lord.'  He was oddly handsome, with a thick main of shoulder length black hair, high cheekbones, and thin lips, which were nearly always in a macabre smile or an angry scowl.  His eyes stood out starkly from his pale skin, a severe crimson hue.  

Lucius' parents, Milan and Andréa Malfoy, had taken them to meet Voldemort, apparating them to a place that Severus still had no clue as to where it was.  

Voldemort had asked him questions, pushing and pulling at Severus' thoughts and emotions.  After what seemed like hours of questioning and torture ("To assure you're not one of Dumbledore's…" Lucius had said.) with the Cruciatus Curse and various lashings from the other Death Eaters, another round of torture began.  This time, it involved Severus being bound to a seemingly ancient block of stone, his arms and legs held in place by silver manacles, his clothing removed by some unheard spell.

Milan Malfoy (Severus could only assume his identity; all of the Death Eaters were covered in white masks and heavy black cloaks.) had approached Severus, pulling an obsidian blade from the folds of his cloak.  He'd held it over the nude boy for a moment, the dull light shining on the blade of the knife.  The glinting on the blade was matched equally by the light in the eyes of the man holding it, the cold steel gray of Malfoy's eyes showing through the eyeholes in his mask.

The blade was brought down to Severus' left forearm, the cool stone meeting his warm body.  It had been the worst pain he'd ever felt; the blade plowed through layers of flesh and muscle, down to the bone, snapping through ligaments on the way.  After what could only be described as an eternity, the blade was lifted, though the pain in Severus' arm had yet to leave him.  

He'd felt nauseous, seeing the ebony blade covered in his thick, crimson blood, and could have sworn he'd seen chips of bones intermixed with the now congealing blood. That feeling hadn't been reduced when Voldemort strode up to him, next to him.  He waved his hand, and the manacles that held Severus fell away.

"Andréa.  Take our young Mr. Snape and your son back to Hogwarts."  He nodded to yet another cloaked figure standing in the circle of Death Eaters surrounding them.  Andréa stepped forward, pulling Severus up to his feet roughly.  She leaned in and whispered into his ear: "Don't worry, boy.  The pain will go away eventually…  I promise."

Severus could only nod.

The woman apparated Severus and Lucius back to Hogwarts quickly, into the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  

That had been nearly twelve hours ago.

Severus had been sitting ("No… _hiding_." Severus' inner voice told him.  He'd promptly told it off.) on his bed ever since, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Severus?  Are you in here?"  A smooth, feminine voice called his name.  

"You're not supposed to be up here, Sage.  This is the boy's dormitory.  Kindly leave."  He mumbled from inside the curtains on his bed.  He heard irritated footsteps walk over to his bed before the curtains were ripped open, a very angry looking Sage standing there.  __

"No.  What the _hell_ is going on with you, Snape?"  She hissed, standing over Severus, who still sat curled up into a ball.

"J-just leave, alright?"

Severus fell backwards onto his pillows as a hard blow landed on his face.  He looked up at Sage crossly, until he saw her face.  Her blue eyes were red, blood shot, her skin paler than usual.  Her light blonde hair was pulled back in a sloppy braid.  She looked as if she hadn't slept in three days.  

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you, Severus."  She stated, her voice now much more soft, filled with sorrow.  She placed a hand gingerly on Severus' cheek as she sat down on the bed.  "I'm sorry…  I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry about it."  Severus shrugged.  "Look, I'm tired.  Do you mind if we discuss this some other time?"

"Fine.  But we _will_ be talking about this."

"Agreed."


	4. On My Knees for You

Disclaimer:  See Ch. 1

Ch. 4 – On My Knees For You

Sage glanced up from her Transfiguration homework quickly, her crystalline blue orbs meeting a pair of onyx eyes.  She smiled slightly, recognizing the harrowed face.  The face frowned down at her, causing her smile to vanish.

He gestured for her to follow him to the back of the library, deep into the stacks.  They walked silently, trepidation creeping up on Sage.

"Severus?"  She asked, her voice filled with something akin to worry.  "What is it?  What happened the other night?"

"I did it."  Those three words were said with such a tone that she wanted to crawl away from him, her head bowed.

"N-no.  Please, Sev, tell me you're lying…  You couldn't join him…  You're a good man."  Sage whispered, her eyes shining with tears.  "Why would you join him?"

"I had no choice."

"Yes.  You did."  Sage took his left hand in her own, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the Black Mark on his forearm.  "Gods, Sev…"

"Oh, quit it.  Quit looking down at me from your marble pedestal…" Severus spat.  "Do you mean to tell me that you've never once thought of joining Voldemort?"

"Frankly, I've never got the appeal.  Acting as lap dog to some dark wizard just for power?  I prefer to earn my power, thanks."  Sage spoke, angry creeping into her steadily rising voice.

"**_Lap dog_**?  I am _no one's_ lap dog.  I did this out of self-preservation."

"Oh, self preservation?  Like there's no one to help you?  Like my family wouldn't have taken you in…  my family, or any other family that knew your parents.  Gods…  You couldn't swallow your _dignity_ to ask my father for help.  No, you went to _Lucius **fucking** Malfoy_?!"

"Miss Cartonis!  Mister Snape!"  A harsh voice called from behind them.  They turned quickly to see Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore standing there.  McGonagall had on an angry scowl, while Dumbledore simply stood there, the ever-present twinkle in his eyes dancing.  "Language!"

"Now, now, Minerva.  Be calm."  Dumbledore smiled.  He gestured to Sage and Severus.  "Would you two please follow me to my office?"

Severus' stomach felt as if he'd swallowed a chunk of ice, turbulent and suddenly dead.  He glanced at Sage, whose expression matched how he felt.  He fought to keep his anxiety off his face, barely succeeding.

"Yes, sir."  They both stated, Sage's head bowed, Severus' standing tall and stoic as ever.  

Dumbledore left the library with Severus and Sage in tow; Dumbledore attempted small talk while they walked, but finding two angry teenagers to be bad conversationalists, gave up quickly.  

"Mackinaw Island Fudge."  Dumbledore spoke, as they reached the stone gargoyle.  Severus quirked his eyebrow at the odd password, a grim smile approaching his serious face as he turned to Sage.  She merely looked at him blankly before walking into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat down behind his large oak desk and motioned for them to sit down in the two chairs in front of him.

"Mr. Snape.  Miss Cartonis.  Is there anything that you would like to discuss with me?"  Dumbledore looked at them over his half moon glasses.  He turned his attention to Severus.  "There have been rumors of your sneaking out…with Mr. Malfoy.

"Now, Severus, I know that because of recent…developments…with your family, you've been under a lot of stress.  But sneaking out with your fellow students will not…"

"Professor!"  Severus interrupted.  Sage rolled her eyes at Severus' small outburst.  "Yes, I've been under stress, but this is really no one's business.  I've not been sneaking out, I've not done anything wrong, so kindly leave me to my own designs."

Severus stood up and swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.  Sage stared down at her hands for a moment before glancing up at the aged headmaster.  

"Sir?"  Sage whispered, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Yes, Sage?"

"I…  I mean…  Severus, he…"  

Dumbledore simply nodded.

"I-I can't say.  I'm sorry, sir."  Sage stood up silently and walked out the door, glancing sadly back at Professor Dumbledore.  "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, Sage."  Dumbledore mumbled, clasping his hands in front of him on his desk.

 ____________________________________________________________________________

A/N:  Yes, this is a short chapter.  Yes, it sucks.  But it's been sitting here halfway done for a while now, and I felt I should update.

A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to Rowan Arkenson, the only reader of this story to come back for more.  You rule. : )


	5. Sacrifie

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Five: _Sacrifie_

Severus lay in his bed, his mind whirling.

_Dumbledore knows.  He has to know.  That old fool knows _everything._  What's he going to do?  What am I going to do if he discovers me?  God, why didn't I think all of this through?!  _Severus thought, just as the drawn curtains on his bed were pulled back.

"Severus, get dressed.  We're being summoned."  Lucius Malfoy sneered, throwing a black robe and white mask onto Severus' bed.  

"Wha-?  But, my mark…  It's not…"  

"You're very low in the Dark Lord's ranks right now, Snape.  You don't expect Voldemort to summon _you_ directly?"

"Sod off, Malfoy."  Severus said simply, standing up and pulling on the black cloak over his school clothes.  "Are your parents picking us up?"

Lucius only nodded, motioning for Severus to follow him out of the dormitory and out the school building, ducking the school's caretaker the entire time, until they reached the Forbidden Forest.

"You're _late_."  Milan Malfoy spoke, his voice ice.  Lucius visibly gulped for a moment before bowing his head in shame.  

"Now, now, Milan.  They're two minutes late; it's not that big of a deal.  Now, boys, let us away."  Andréa Malfoy winked at the boys.  

Severus found himself surprised at the attitude of the woman.  She wasn't acting in any manner that he would have assumed a Malfoy woman would.  Andréa Malfoy seemed to be a warm, kind woman, with a very slight French accent.  She had beautiful long white blond hair, pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her skull.  She looked like a slightly more androgynous Lucius, all save her eyes.  They were not hard as ice, like her son's, but affectionate.

She was a stark contrast to her husband.  Milan Malfoy stood tall, his shoulders broad, with a thin mid section.  His shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a ponytail; strands of silver already began to make their presence known.  His eyes were a bright blue, and Severus knew where the hardness, the coldness, in Lucius' eyes came from.  

He wore a heavy silver ring, of two snakes, intertwining in a skull.

_The sign of the Dark Lord..._  Severus mused.

While preparing to apparate, Andréa stepped up to Severus.  She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Severus.  They were good people."  Andréa whispered, squeezing his hand slightly.  Severus knew that she was being truthful.

"Thank you."  Severus nodded, becoming slightly choked up.  

He turned towards Lucius and Milan as he slipped on his bone white mask.  Milan put a hand on his son's shoulder as Andréa did the same for Severus.  They were enveloped in a flash of bright light and were gone.

Severus put a hand to his head quickly, nausea overtaking him slightly.  He glanced around him, finding himself and Lucius standing in a darkened room, behind what appeared to be dozens of other Death Eaters, all dressed identically.  Just nameless figures standing around the one they worshiped as their Dark Lord.  

Voldemort himself stood in the center of the mass of people, his robes of the finest silk, as black as midnight.  His dark hair was brushed back, not a single hair out of place.

Severus felt an instant pull to the dark man, flushing deeply behind his mask.

What power… I've never felt myself drawn to someone as I am to him.  His eyes are… hypnotic…  

"_Severus_!  _Pay attention_!" Lucius hissed, jabbing Severus sharply with his elbow.  Severus stood straighter, and fought to keep his attention span on Voldemort's words instead of his eyes.

"My followers, I ask not for much.  Only for your devoted worship…  Now, I do not think that is much to ask for in return for the power and prestige of being in my court.

"Unfortunately, it has come to my attention that one of my own has betrayed the fold.  One of my Death Eaters has betrayed me…"

A murmur ran through the Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort, some standing stock still, others looking about, as if trying to find the one who betrayed their Lord.

"This man was one of my most loyal subjects, working under the Ministry of Magic, in London.  He was spying on the Minister _himself_ for his master.  

"Apparently, he feared for his life if he was caught being, oh, what was it he said?  Oh, yes.  'A turncoat.'"  Voldemort waved his wand, and what appeared to be a large black lump fell to the floor in front of him.  "Hawthorne Hawkins…  The betrayer."

Severus felt his heart begin to beat faster, looking at the lump as it began to move, sitting up and kneeling in front of Voldemort, kissing the hem of his obsidian robes.  The man was tall, seemingly very powerful, with thick black hair that was very badly mussed.

"L-lord Voldemort…  It's a lie…  I follow only you."  The man stammered, tears coming to his dark eyes.  Severus paled beneath his mask, deducing what was going to happen to the middle aged man.  

Voldemort glanced around at his subjects before his eyes rested upon his youngest followers, Lucius and Severus.  He motioned for them to approach him, his eyes glittering.

"Malfoy the younger and Severus Snape."  Lucius bowed to Voldemort, as did Severus.  "I believe you've been practicing your hexes, Malfoy.  And Severus Snape is simply _famous_ for his dark arts work, be it potions, hexes, or curses…  I'd like you two to show our Mr. Hawkins here what happens to those who betray the fold.

Severus glanced over at Lucius, who seemed to be enjoying his time in the spotlight.  He could only imagine what must be running through the mind of Milan Malfoy.

He must be burning with jealousy… 

Lucius bent down to meet the yes of the betrayer, grasping his Hawkins hair in his hand and pulling him to his feet.  He grasped his wand in his other hand, a semi-maniacal gleam in his eyes, visible through his Death Eater's mask.

"You've betrayed the Dark Lord, Hawkins.  Not smart."  Lucius whispered, before back handing the man across the face with all his might.  He turned to Severus and sneered.  "Why don't you have a go at him…  You could use the practice."

Severus stood still for a moment, looking between Lucius, Voldemort, and the bleeding man on the ground.  He wondered if his father had the same look on his face when the Aurors were killing him as Hawkins had now.  Did his father beg for his life as this now whimpering man is now?  And what of his mother?

He shook the thoughts out of his head before turning first from Lucius, then to Voldemort, and then finally to Andréa Malfoy.  He could see only her eyes through her mask, but they were still warm, still assuring.  She nodded slightly to him, indicating to him to continue.

He grimaced behind his mask before whispering the curse.

"_Sacrifie_."  

The formerly proud form of Hawthorne Hawkins began shuddering as pain coursed through out his body, his skin splitting and bleeding beneath his now shredded robes.  Hawkins screamed as Severus repeated the curse, this time screaming the ancient French curse, a small smiling appearing on the face beneath the mask.

_So this is power…  _Severus thought, no longer feeling nauseous at causing another such terrible pain, but almost…  enjoying it?  _I could learn to _like _this._


	6. Power

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

_Power…  That's all this can be described as…  Pure power._  Severus thought, repeating the memory of performing the _Sacrifie _curse on Hawthorne Hawkins earlier that night.  He'd performed the curse twelve times on the man, watching him squirm with more pleasure each time he cast the ancient Unforgivable.  _That pure, unadulterated, power, running through my veins with every curse.  _Severus chuckled slightly to himself.

_Voldemort seemed to enjoy himself, sitting there, just watching Lucius and I torture that man.  How long did it go on like that?  It seemed like mere minutes…_

_I guess time flies when you're having fun._

Severus sat across from Lucius in the Great Hall, merely staring at his breakfast, sipping slowly on a large goblet full of cranberry grape juice.

_You have to love the color…  It's almost like blood._

He glanced up as the mail arrived, hundreds of owls of all shapes and forms fluttering into the Hall, slightly surprised to see his own large black owl, Noire, drop a small parcel in his lap.  Severus handed the bird a piece of bacon from his plate and ran a hand over his feather covered head affectionately.

Lucius looked at him critically before turning to his own package, tearing it open greedily.

Severus whispered a quick goodbye to Noire before turning to his own mail, one dark eye brow raised quizzically.  A copy of that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet sat in his lap, the headline catching his eye immediately:

Ministry Officer Found Dead 

He scanned the paper, absorbing the information quickly.

'The Ministry of Magic reports that a Ministry official was found savagely murdered at approximately six o'clock this morning.  Hawthorne Hawkins, 43, was found the victim of brutal beating and what appeared to be hours of various curses, including what officials believed to be the _Sacrifie_, an ancient curse, whose roots are traced back to France…'

A breath caught in Severus' throat as he glanced up at Lucius, catching his eye momentarily, before turning to the voice that called from behind him.  

"Yes, Sage?"  Snape snapped, turning towards the young woman.  She appeared slightly taken aback by his tone, her eyes wide.  "Well, what _is_ it?"

Sage closed her blue eyes partially before opening them, glaring at Severus.  She grasped him by the arm, jerking him to his feet; she took hold of the newspaper and pulled him angrily out of the Great Hall without saying a word.

"Sage, what the hell is this all about?"  Snape said as Sage finally released his arm after pulling him into a little used classroom.

"I read the Prophet this morning, Severus…  Look, I _know_ that you've joined the ranks of…him…  I _know_ there was a meeting last night…  And I _know_…" Sage took a steadying breath, brushing a stray hair from Severus' face.  "That you're the only person in the whole of Britain under the age of two hundred that uses the _Sacrifie _curse."

Severus backed away from Sage, his black eyes cast to the floor, his hands gripped into tight fists.  He chose his words carefully.

"You don't _know_ anything, Cartonis.  And the only way that you could know that I did it, is if _you_ were there."  Snape said, his tone of voice devoid of any true emotion.  "You can't pin this on me.  You can't prove anything."

"Yes.  I can."

"Oh, and how is that?  Are you going to use the truthfulness potion on me?  Cast a charm?  Go get the Divinations teacher; have that giant bat look at my tealeaves?  Read my palms?"  Severus sneered.  "There's not a damned thing you can do about it.

"So, until you decide that you can pin the…_unfortunate_…death on _me_, I suggest you keep your trap shut, Sage."

And with that, Severus turned away from her, storming out of the room.   


	7. Comes the Blind Fury

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1.

Sage paced in front of the statue of the goblin, running a hand through her slightly disheveled hair, her blue eyes glancing around quickly, a paranoid air to her.  She brought a hand to her mouth, nibbling at her nails.

"Oh, my _dearest_ Sage, what could you be doing at this hour, outside of Dumbledore's office?"  A cold voice asked from behind her.  Before her eyes, Lucius Malfoy revealed himself, casting aside his silvery invisibility cloak.  He brought his own perfectly manicured hand up, casting a critical eye at his own nails.  "I still can't believe you were thought cunning enough to be in Slytherin.  You're pathetic, Cartonis."

"And what are _you_ doing out at this time of night, Malfoy?"  Sage asked, an impassive mask slipping over her features.  "Getting a snack from the house elves, or are you simply out harassing whomever crosses your path?"

"Oh, simply _excellent_ comeback, Cartonis."  Lucius said, an insincere smile plastered on his pale features, his cold gray blue eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light of the torches.  He strode over to her, throwing his cloak to the floor, pulling a hand back…

A hand that was caught in the nimble thin fingers of Severus Snape…

"Malfoy, what in _Hades_ do you think that you're doing?"  Severus said, his voice barely above a whisper.  He wrenched Lucius' wrist, causing the lighter man to hiss in pain.  Lucius twisted out of his grasp, rubbing a digit on what would surely be a hand shaped bruise on his wrist in the morning.

"Nothing that concerns you, Severus."  Lucius said, his voice calm and collected.  He turned to stalk away, but Severus caught him but the shoulder, wheeling him around to face him.

"You stay the hell away from Sage, Lucius.  If I ever hear about you threatening her again, you'd best watch yourself…  You never know what kind of potions could end up in your food…" Severus threatened.  The look in the darker man's onyx eyes rang true.

"Release me."

Severus did so, but not before yanking Lucius towards him first, bringing him within inches of himself.

"If I _ever_ see you near Sage again, you _will_ suffer, Lucius.  Do you understand me?"  Severus hissed into the blonde's ear.  For a moment, Lucius merely stared at the other man.  Severus snaked a lithe hand into the other man's hair, pulling him closer to Severus.  "Do you understand me?"

Malfoy simply looked at Severus, a murderous glint in his eyes, before twisting himself out of Severus grip and storming away.

"Are you alright, Sage?"  Severus asked, turning to the young woman, all anger dropping from his face, revealing worry and relief.  He brought a hand to her cheek tenderly, rubbing smooth circles with his thumb.

"I'm fine."  Sage said, her voice tight.  She turned away from Severus, walking past him down the hallway.  "I've got to go."

"Sage…  Wait.  Please."  

Sage turned towards Severus, her eyes cast to the floor.

"What?"

Severus walked towards her, running a hand through his hair.  He pulled her close to him, whispering into her ear.

"I'm sorry."

Sage looked at him like he had grown two heads, her eyes wide.  

"Well, I wasn't expecting _that_."  Sage looked up into Severus' eyes, a small smile quirking her lips.  She kissed him lightly on the forehead, petting his hair.  "I love you, Severus.  I don't want you taken away from me by _him_."

"I don't want to be taken away from you…  And I won't be."  Severus lowered his voice.  "I need him.  I've no one else to turn to, love."

"Yes, you do.  My mum and dad said that you could stay with us, Sev."  Severus growled at the nickname.  Sage laughed quietly.  "Severus, you have other options.  I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore would let you stay here, and there are plenty of people who would take you in."

"Who would take in a murderer?"  Severus whispered, his face turned away from Sage.  He bowed away from her, slamming his fists into the cold stone wall repeatedly, cursing loudly each time his flesh hit the ancient sandstone.

  
Sage stepped back, staring at Severus in astonishment.

"You admit it, then.  I _thought_ you might've been the one to do in that Hawkins man…  That particular curse was a dead give away.  But I hoped…  I promised to myself that you weren't the one who did it.  Or that Malfoy forced you to…"

"But, alas, no.  I did it.  And you want to know the sick part of it, Cartonis?"  Severus asked, a gleam in his eye.  "I _enjoyed _it.

"I knew that it was wrong, and I still know that it was wrong…  But the feeling is almost…  Indescribable."

"Severus?"

"Sage, I highly suggest that you leave me be.  I don't want you to be swept up in this, too."

"Sev, please…" Sage whispered, extending a hand to Severus shoulder, fingering a lock of hair.

"I said leave me be."  Severus pulled away from her, walking, almost running, away from her.

Sage felt tears coming to her eyes as she turned to go down the hallway.

"Miss Cartonis?"  A voice called from behind her. Sage turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the statue of the goblin, a sad smile on his face.  "May I ask what you're doing in this particular part of the school at this time of night?"

Sage felt her stomach drop; the aged professors' words nearly matching those said by Lucius Malfoy merely moments ago.

"Sir…  I…  I'm sorry.  I…" Sage stumbled over her own words, fighting between telling Dumbledore everything and her loyalty to her own house and her love.

"Why don't we have a talk, Sage?"  Dumbledore asked, gesturing for her to follow him to his office.

A/N:  I'm kind of stuck here.  I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen next, but I guess that's half of the fun, eh?

A/N2: The title of this chapter is borrowed from John Saul…  His book "Comes the Blind Fury" is truly awesome.  : )


	8. Paper Heart

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.  Well, Sage.  Whatever.

A/N: Yes.  Short chapter.  But, it's something, isn't it?  Maybe some good reviews will get another chapter out soon.

-

Severus sat in the Great Hall, wistfully tearing at his eggs and bacon, his mind wandering.  He glanced across the table, down several seats, to the empty seat normally occupied by Sage.  He turned to one of her best friends, a seventh year named Luka.  
  


"Holme, have you seen Sage this morning?  I haven't seen hide nor hair of her since last night."

"Nope.  Word is, she never came back to the dorms last night."  Luka smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly as he tossed a bit of a roll at the Marauders.  His face turned serious for a moment.  "Worried?  Think she's cheating on you?"

"Why's it any of _your_ concern?"  Severus mumbled, standing up to leave.  He stopped, glancing up as the morning mail was being delivered.  He allowed a small smile to grace his features as he saw Noire, a small letter attached to one of her claws.  He held up his arm, allowing the large owl to land on it.  He ran his spare hand over her feathers; she cooed affectionately.  "Hello, luv…"

He took the letter from her, sending her on her way with a bit of bacon in her beak before opening it.  He noticed the handwriting on the front immediately, tearing it open as he raced from the Hall.

"_Dearest Severus,_

_I'm sorry that we quarreled last night…  It was immature of me to go against your wishes, and your beliefs.  I love you…  I should've listened more to your side of the story, and you thoughts on the matter.  _

_Unfortunately, I won't be able to any longer.  My mum has taken me out of Hogwarts.  _

_Goodbye, Severus._

_Love always, _

_Sage."_

Severus leaned his forehead against one of the ancient stone walls, bile rising in his throat.  Sage had left him.

He glanced up as someone stepped out of the Hall.  He grimaced as he recognized the blonde.  

"Lucius."

"Severus."  Lucius stated his name, his voice frosty.  He noticed the look on Snape's face, his own features melting slightly.  "What's wrong?"

"Sage is gone."  Severus breathed.  "Mrs. Cartonis pulled her out…  I don't know when…  I just saw her last night."

"I heard a rumor floating about the second years about that.  I never thought it would be _true_."  Lucius stated, his voice sincere.  He turned to Severus.  "I'm sorry, Severus.  They could've given you some form of a warning."

Lucius hissed suddenly, placing his hand on his forearm.  Severus winced, feeling his first summons.

"My parents should be in the Forest already…  They seem to know ahead of time…"

Severus merely nodded.

"Get it together, Snape."  Lucius snapped, taking Severus's wrist in his hand.  He pulled his invisibility cloak from within the folds of his robes, placing it over Severus and himself before taking off towards the Forbidden Forest.  "Maybe this'll keep your mind off of Cartonis."

Sage… 

-

Sage crept through the ancient halls, her wand held in front of her, her hands shaking violently as she whispered the _Lumos_ charm.  She made her way up and down the halls, stumbling several times in the dim light of her wand.

"Oh Sage," A voice called, whimsically.  "I know that you're here.  It will be _so_ much easier if you'd just come to me…"

_Never…_ Sage thought, forcing herself to run faster.  She whimpered as she felt her ankle give way, sending her sprawling to the wet stone floor.  She willed herself to her feet, attempting to keep up a fast pace.  She stopped as she heard footsteps in front of her, whirling around to run in the other direction.

She didn't even notice the figure behind her until she heard the voice.

"You've been a very bad girl, Sage…" The voice hissed.

"Who…?"  

She never felt the curse hit her.


End file.
